The Life of Young Love
by ParanoidPiratePuppy
Summary: This story is my first oneshot, this is about two of my made up character, Amethyst, Jane and Jester's daughter and Aden, Smithy's son, if you think i should rate it up then let me know. Please Read and Review, i would be most grateful :


**A/N: This is my first oneshot I have ever done. This is dedicated to my dear friend, Endless Secrets, who has been awesome to talk to, and by the sound of it, is dying to read some of my OC's fluff. Credit does not only go to me, but to mostly Endless Secrets as well for giving me most of my ideas :D Ok here we go. Hope you enjoy it :) **

**The Life of Young Love**

Amethyst's POV (Present) 

Someone once told me that it was impossible to court your best friend, how does that one work? My father married my mother, and they were best friends beforehand, so seriously, how does that one work? I am courting my best friend right now, and as of next year, we are to be wed.

My feelings of my handsome blacksmith all started back when I was about ten years old and how he was there for me. Still to this very day, he is here for me.

Narrators' POV

One fine day, Amethyst was off alone, reading a book about knights and dragons, well at least she thought. Aden noticed that she was alone and he thought she might like some company. She did not notice that he was watching her in awe.

Aden's POV (Past)

Amethyst looks like she is alone, maybe I should go and see if she would like to come and hang around with me, I mean she is my best friend, she would want to hang out with me, right? I wonder what book she is reading ? I think I am stuttering again, am I not? Why am I all of a sudden attracted to her? Do not tell me…. No I do not… oh no, I think I have a crush on my best friend. I suppose when you think about it, she is very pretty, no! She is more then pretty! She is… she is... she is... Beautiful. I think I finally found the word! She is an Angel; she is every nice word I can think of. I hope she will end up falling for me, a young blacksmith, someone that is learning how to make horseshoes. I think I have made up my mind, I will go and ask if she wants to come and be with me, no not be with me …just yet… probably never, as she will be an amazing knight one day, just like Jane. I will go and see what she is doing.

Narrator's POV

Amethyst looked up from her book she was reading as she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Hello Aden, what are you doing today?" Amethyst asked, seeing the brown haired boy taking a seat next to her.

"Actually Amethyst, I was wondering if you would like to come and hang around me today, because I thought you looked a bit, well, alone." He explained, putting his hands on his cheeks to try and cover up the blush that was taking place. Amethyst looked up at him and just smiled her sweet little smile that Aden absolutely adores.

"Of course I will hang out with you, what would you like to do?"

Aden had to think about what he wanted to do. He was going to reply back what ever you want to do but he knew this argument would go on for ages, so he had to pick wisely.

"Why don't we go tree climbing? I know how much you love tree climbing, so I figured we could do that." At this suggestion, Ammy's eyes went wide and she just smiled.

"Of course, great thinking, Aden! I know the perfect tree to climb on, follow me." She cried happily, grabbing his hand (his heart was pounding so hard at this point) and running to her favourite tree she loves climbing on every chance she could get. They did tree climbing for the rest of the day.

Amethyst's POV (Past)

Aden is such a great friend, oh why is he so smart when it comes to entertaining me? I admire how much he knows about me, my favourite foods, favourite song, stories and all that, but after all, why would he be my best friend if he knew nothing about me. Today was real fun, we finally got to be together by ourselves, hang on, wait, did I just say finally, oh, but he is a good friend I mean oh... I think I might… no I cannot… I could not… oh too late, I think I do. My first crush, my first crush is Aden, my best friend, how does that work? Though I have always admired his brown hair and blue eyes, they are gorgeous; oh he is just so amazing to me. One day, I want him to become my man, even though he will probably find a beautiful girl one day, and I think it will not be me. He is way too handsome to be with, some tomboyish girl like me.

Narrator's POV

Neither of them realised how much they were both wrong. As we all know, they are both perfect for one another, and soon enough, they both realise it too.

Aden's POV (Present) 

Amethyst is my world; I could not live without her. My beautiful, female knight, who I think, is the best woman I have ever laid my eyes on. She is always there for me. Whenever I am sick or hurt; she is the one who heals me. Whenever I mess up, she is always there to help me with all her heart and whenever I need a little bit of love; she is defiantly there, to reassure me that everything is alright.

I just want her to know that I love her with all of my heart and that she is my angel without wings.

**A/N Well there you go, my first one shot. I hope you liked it. I don't think it is probably the best story I have ever written, but it is a try. Endless Secrets, I hope it was fluffy enough for you ;) and you get most of the credit :D you deserve it! **

**I tried to write them as 10 year olds but I think I failed but oh well, as long as you liked it, it doesn't matter. Reviews are always welcome :) and I would appreciate them so please review.**


End file.
